Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to seismic data acquisition, and more specifically to ocean bottom seismic data acquisition systems.
Description of the Related Art
Petrochemical products such as oil and gas are ubiquitous in society and can be found in everything from gasoline to children's toys. Because of this, the demand for oil and gas remains high. In order to meet this high demand, it is important to locate oil and gas reserves in the Earth. Scientists and engineers conduct “surveys” utilizing, among other things, seismic and other wave exploration techniques to find oil and gas reservoirs within the Earth. These seismic exploration techniques often include controlling the emission of seismic energy into the Earth with a seismic source of energy (e.g., dynamite, air guns, vibrators, etc.), and monitoring the Earth's response to the seismic source with one or more receivers in order to create an image of the subsurface of the Earth.
Conventional marine seismic surveys generally involve towing one or more streamer cables comprising a plurality of receivers with a seismic vessel. Each receiver may include, for example, a pressure sensor and/or a particle motion sensor in proximity to one another. The pressure sensor may be, for example, a hydrophone that records scalar pressure measurements of a seismic wavefield. The particle motion sensor may be, for example, a three-component geophone that records vectorial velocity measurements of the seismic wavefield. By observing the reflected seismic wavefield detected by the receiver(s) during the survey, the geophysical data pertaining to reflected signals may be acquired and these signals may be used to form an image indicating the composition of the Earth near the survey location.